Naruto: Sasuke's tears and Ariama's compassion 10
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: So after getting it together, the teams have returned to the arena. But Sasuke and Ariama are told to stay in the room below. So they do, but what happens when Orochimaru returns? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 10

The day had gotten off to a great start! Ariama and Sakura were ready as ever to go back to the rematch center but Sasuke an Naruto kept bikering about something! I wonder what...

 **THE FUTURE LADY:**

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto said trying to put on his jacket.

"What do you want, loser." he replied indifferently.

"ARRGH! You got lucky that you have Ariama as your future woman." Naruto replied jealously.

Sasuke wanted to say, "JEALOUS MUCH?" but he kept quiet and said, "I know she was your crush."

"Look lets not get into that and just say you're lucky." Naruto said trying to backup what he thought about Ariama.

"Don't change the subject, it's obvious, see." Sasuke said taking out a picture of Naruto trying to impress Ariama when they were little kids.

"Stop bringing that up!" Naruto complained.

It was his most embarrassing moment yet he sort of cherished it.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"HEH! LOOK AT THE LOSER!" SOME KIDS YELLED TRYING TO BULLY NARUTO AROUND WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO IMPRESS ARIAMA._

 _"GO AWAY!" ARIAMA SAID._

 _"NO! HE'S YOUR LOVER BOY HUH?" THE KIDS TEASED._

 _NARUTO BENT OVER AND TRIED TO THROW A ROCK AT THEM BUT ACCIDENTLY WENT TUMBLING DOWN THE HILL._

 _"LOOK HE'S GONNA FALL INTO THE WATER! SAVE THE FISHY ARI!" THEY JOKED AROUND._

 _ARIAMA GOT SO MAD SHE PICKED THEM UP BY THE HAIR, CIRCLED THEM FOR A BIT THEN THREW THEM INTO THE WATER._

 _"HOW'S THE WATER NOW LOSERS!" SHE YELLED HELPING OUT NARUTO._

 _..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK._

"Get a life!" Naruto shot back.

"Ha! Who knows where you'll be when you might be married!" Sasuke said.

"By then me and Ariama may have a lot of children and you may be still chasing your dream of being Hokage!" Sasuke bragged.

But both of them didn't know she was standing there totally clueless and weirded out of her mind. Along with Kakashi and Sakura.

"Uh...Guys?" she said raising a finger.

At first glance they turned around as if nothing happened, but when they saw Ariama they both totally freaked.

'Is this the real Sasuke? Or am I just crazy?!' Ariama thought squinting her eyes.

"Right, Did you hear anything?" Naruto nervously asked.

"I heard enough, anyway lets go." she said awkwardly turning around.

After she had left, they started bickering again while packing.

"The one who might be marrying her is being a total idiot! Ha!" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke muttered.

 **BACK AT THE ARENA:**

"Ariama, Sasuke? May I talk to you for a minute?" Kakashi called.

Sasuke and Ariama walked over to him then he explained, "You guys have uh powerful chakra so you'll be staying in the room downstairs."

"Aw! Really?! But the rounds just started!" Ariama pouted.

"Sorry, but you need your checkups for your chakra strength." he shrugged.

"Fine, lets go." she calmly said walking alongside Kakashi.

"Ow, I keep having this ache in my..." Ariama said rolling up her left side of her leggings then gasped.

"What is it?!" Kakashi alarmingly yelled.

"That light's back!" she yelled looking at the compass rose star shining.

"Strange, don't worry the physicians will take care of it." Kakashi said examining her leg.

"Well, then, bye." she waved goodbye.

The physicians had come in and checked their chakra rates and gasped.

"Well Sasuke you went from this much to this much!" they showed him a graph and pointed to his chakra rating.

"And Ariama, your chakra has blown our minds!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yes, it has been like that since you were born!" he exclaimed again.

"What...?" she said gapingly.

"We'll be back, stay here and sit around and do something for a while." they said turning their backs and leaving the room.

Kakashi had left behind some books that he's always reading.

"These are SO interesting, as in weird." Ariama skimmed through one of them.

"So, can you use your Time Eye?" Sasuke asked.

Ariama's ears jumped up.

"Uh ya why?" she asked.

"Eh, just wanted to know." Sasuke shrugged.

Some hours later Ariama had fallen asleep.

It was noon already and the physicians weren't back yet.

Out of no where Orochimaru showed up.

"So, wondering where the physicians are huh?" he asked with a big smug grin on his face.

"You!" Sasuke angrily shouted.

"Don't worry this'll be quick!" Orochimaru snickered as he spread some gas through his hands and Sasuke fainted.

"Try to outsmart me!" he scoffed smugly grinning. then blasting through the roof.

 **SOME CRAZY ROUNDS AFTER:**

"Man can't believe it! Ino cut off her hair!" Naruto yelled.

"Ugh! For the hundredth time SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Someone needs their meds." Naruto sighed and rolled this his eyes.

Sakura ignored him and opened the door Sasuke and Ariama "were" in.

"Hi guys we're back!" They all cheerfully greeted.

"HUH?!" then they gasped and looked around.

"They aren't here!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi calmly walked over and gaped when he saw nothing but a hole in the roof.

"Come on we've gotta go!" Kakashi said turning around and heading for the arena.

When they got outside it looked like as if ghosts were chasing them.

"Sakura! Where are you going!" Rock Lee after her.

"Probably chickened out!" Ino scoffed.

She ignored them both and kept running.

The team leaders were suspicious and decided to follow them, turns out everyone was suspicious and followed them.

 **IN THE FOREST OF DEATH:**

There were shreds of Ariama's shirt leading to the strange light spiraling up to the sky.

"Look her flamed top is shredded!" Sakura yelled picking up a shred and handing it to Kakashi.

Just then Ino and her team fell out of the tree they were hiding in.

"Great! We fell thanks a lot Chow!" Ino fumed.

Kakashi glared at them at first but then noticed there were others around.

"Come out I know you're there." Kakashi sighed.

Then all fell out even the Hokage.

"Where are Sasuke and Ariama?" he asked yet a bit frightened.

"Look that light!" Naruto and Sakura pointed out.

"Follow it! They must be there!" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone started sprinting towards it like a herd of cows.

They had arrived there and saw the most terrifying thing.

Sasuke and Ariama had been tied to a pole and were being sucked of their chakra and power.

Their eyes were red and mouths hung open. Ariama had three scars through her shirt on the front and had three blood cuts deep.

Orochimaru laughed and just started laughing like a wacko.

"So you did come Kakashi!" he chuckled.

"What are you doing to them!" he demanded.

"Oh just a little surprise I you!" he smugly said.

'I don't like the sound of that at all!' Naruto thought angrily squinting his eyes.

All of them tried them to attack but a force field was put up by him so there was nothing they could do.

"Bring the whole world if you want! You'll never get through!" Orochimaru said going back inside the force field.

Still they kept fighting. And still kept losing.

After that beam of light was gone from the sky Ariama and Sasuke woke up beside each other.

"Good! You're awake!" Orochimaru smiled with evil in his eyes.

He rose his hands and pointed to Ariama.

"Attack Kakashi!" he ordered.

"Like I'm gon-" Ariama began to say but her eyes had transformed into a red compass rose star and it had three dots by it.

She ran faster than the speed of sound and light and took a shurikin and cut Kakashi's arm. Not off but gave it a nice long strip of a bloody cut.

Kakashi was surprised that he got cut by one of his students, but he knew Ariama would never do that.

Sasuke looked in horror as she licked off blood from the shurikin.

"Next Sasuke!" Orochimaru happily yet evil-ly laughed.

Sasuke looked up frightened that Ariama was standing by his side and had lost her power and began to fall.

He couldn't move because Orochimaru had tied him to the pole and saw Ariama fall and her head and then roll over in the dust.

"So you want to save her huh?" Orochimaru scoffed.

"Even if I got free from this pole, you wouldn't let me off the hook." Sasuke said still looking at Ariama.

Kakashi had ordered Naruto to get her, still struggling to get a hold of his pain.

"Oh poor you! Sasuke...KILL ARIAMA!" Orochimaru ordered pointing to Ariama who was still trying to get up.

"Ow...My aching head!" she said holding her head.

Sasuke had also transformed and shot a Fire Style Fireball at her.

Quickly noticing, she did the Thunder and Fire Collide Barrier.

"Thunder and Fire Collide Barrier!" she chanted.

The barrier rose quickly and had blocked off the attack.

"Ariama! Are you okay?" Sakura said quickly running to her side.

"Yes I'm fine, just sort of dizzy, by the way sorry Kakashi sensei." she replied.

"It's fine, you're not the one who did it anyway, it was the other side that was awakened." Kakashi said, holding firmly onto the cut.

She had no idea what he meant, but she wasn't going to let someone take control of her then use her to kill someone she knows dearly.

Ariama had took off her leaf headband and put it on her forehead. Sakura looked up and ran towards her.

"Are you nuts! Sasuke- I mean the fake will kill you!" Sakura warned and held onto her arm.

"I'm not gonna die in vain, but for a purpose." she replied with a stern look.

Ariama had stepped outside the barrier and looked at Sasuke with another stern look, then summoned a Thunder Cloud.

"So you've showed up for the execution quicker? Thank you very much!" the evil Sasuke grinned.

Ariama had been learning a new jutsu and was ready to put it into the test; The Blade of the two tribes.

The Blade of the two tribes was a tool made by the Uchiha and Izakami clans to protect and bring justice.

Ariama eyes felt warm and wet from the tears emerging but kept them from coming.

Orochimaru noticed them quickly and scoffed, "Go ahead and cry for your Sasuke! He isn't yours anymore!"

"HEY! YOU AIN'T FIGHTING SO SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Orochimaru was sort of surprised but kept his smug smile.

"Take care of her Sasuke!" he ordered pointing at her.

'Please be safe Ariama!' everyone pleaded.

"My move!" Sasuke grinned with a demonic tone.

"Fire Style Fire ball Justsu!" he chanted and let out a fire ball.

To his surprise, when it was zooming towards her she dunked and said, "Anything else?"

Everyone was now gaping, she was just standing there like nothing had happened.

"My turn! Blade of The Two Tribes I call upon you!" she said letting out a light from her palm.

Kakashi was murmuring to himself, "How did she? When did she? Why did she?"

Those questions were running to his mind and out loud. But he wasn't the only one thinking about that.

The light had transformed itself into the shape of a sword.

"Look! That thing what could it be! But how will she use it?" Naruto pointed out.

"Just you watch!" Sakura snickered in sort of triumph.

When the blade was finished, it was appearing itself to everyone.

On the handle it had the same compass rose star with a red and blue flame pattern and the blade glowed half red and blue like flames.

"WOAH!" everyone oohed and awed.

Her eyes were shining white and was in a perfect fighting pose.

"Wait! She'll kill Sasuke with that! She's crazy make her stop!" Ino shouted.

"Hold up! She must have a trick up her sleeve!" Sakura told her.

Nobody knew what was going happen but kept watching.

Orochimaru was surprised from all of them, the most to be exact.

"So, she does know." he sneered.

Ariama swung the blade up then down and let out a red and blue light spiraling towards him.

Orochimaru quickly stepped in front and reversed it, Ariama managed to duck before it hit her.

She was now weak, with now a little chakra left, she managed to blow one swing towards him.

Orochimaru knew he would die now so he quickly left with his tail between his legs.

Sasuke however was distracted and got knocked out right to where his senses are.

Ariama slowly fell to the ground with no chakra and strength she gave one last smile and closed her eyes.

It was almost dawn, and everything was normal except Ariama.

"Kakashi, you must leave her behind, the more people that'll come after her power, the graver danger she's in." The Hokage explained.

"She ain't goin' nowhere! Who cares if more come after her! We'll come to her aid.!" Naruto shot back

"Naruto, what he says is right, when she wakes up we'll have to leave her." Kakashi sternly yet calmly said.

Naruto frowned, there was nothing he could do.

Soon everyone left together for the hospital as fast as they could.

 **WAITING FOR ARIAMA AND SASUKE TO WAKE UP...:**

Everyone was sitting around and patiently waiting for the two wake up but Naruto wouldn't stop complaining.

"When are they gonna wake up!" he complained.

"Be quiet! Let them-" Sakura began to scold him before they heard a shriek from the room that Sasuke was in.

All of the people and doctors scrambled in and started checking for anything.

Sasuke was sweating and was shaking until he was woken up by all the eyes looking at him curiously.

"Ugh...Um why are you all staring at me? And where's Ariama?" he asked.

"She's right there." Naruto pointed to the other bed where she was laying.

"Why are we in a hospital?" he asked.

"We'll explain that later-" Kakashi began to say before Naruto spilled the beans.

"You guys got caught by Orochimaru and then you and Ariama got in a brutal battle and then she fell and you fell and got mentally hurt so we brought you here." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked as if he saw someone die in front of him then got up and walked over to her bed.

"Sasuke! You aren't well enough yet stop walking!" Sakura warned.

"I'm...ungh...fine! Just give me some space would ya?" Sasuke said giving them a dirty look.

Sakura felt as if someone had kicked her in the stomach but shrugged and left with the others.

Sasuke slowly sat down at her bed and put his hand on hers.

Rock Lee, Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and all the others were secretly spying on them.

"Look, I know you can't hear me, but I'm really sorry...And that demon thing wasn't me, I'll understand if you don't like me." Sasuke apologized.

Ariama had woken up and was smiling then caught grip of his hand and said, "It's okay, I forgive you."

Everyone that was spying started gushing, sort of, Ino was fuming.

The Hokage smiled and thought, 'She is just like her Mother.'

Sasuke was surprised and took a good look at her, "Um am I dreaming?"

"No silly, it's just me." she replied giggling.

Sasuke's eyes were swelling with tears, still not forgiving himself for what he did.

Ariama had sat up and curled up her curled up her legs and said, "I forgave you just forgive yourself."

Sasuke couldn't hold it any longer he clasped his arms around her and kept quiet.

Naruto was just staring, well squinting at first.

"Thank you, even through tough times!" Sasuke said hugging her harder by the second.

"Glad to be of service!" she said hugging him in response.

When Ariama looked over at the door she saw Kakashi and her friends stared with delight.

She gave them a smile in reply and began to feel better.

"Well we better be going." Ariama said letting Sasuke off her chest.

And with that this chapter has ended!

* * *

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Be sure to like favorite follow and all that good stuff! Till the next chapter! Bye! :)


	2. Chapter 9

So after hearing Ariama's story and getting all the tears out, everyone was ready to get started.

"We'll hold the Perliminari rounds, these rounds can be held if they are too easy." Anko, the last administrator, explained.

"Ungh..." Sasuke moaned holding onto his neck.

Ariama and Sakura looked over and said, "Look you have to quit! You can't go on like this."

"Shut up! I'll go on if I want!" Sasuke shouted.

Recently, Anko had explained you can drop out if you want. They were tying to persuade Sasuke to turn back, which didn't work so time for Plan B!

"I'm outta here, See ya! I don't wanna do this." some said turning away and heading out.

As that happened, the person with the clipboard with all the names had been crossing the ones out that were leaving.

"Is that all?" Anko asked.

"Okay you caught me!" Kabuto said smirking and raising his hand.

"Huh? Kabuto no! You can't leave!" Naruto complained.

"Sorry but this one is a great tide turner fro me so sorry." Kabuto said still smirking.

Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Look, I'm going to tell Sasuke! It's either you get out by yourself, or I do it!" Sakura warned.

Ariama couldn't take it anymore, she was about to raise her hand but Sasuke caught it midway.

"No! As I said before I'm an avenger!" he said trying to explain more but kept falling.

"Okay not anymore? Anyway, we have a panel up here that'll show two names of the contestants, and they'll be battling each other." Anko explained.

Then she turned around and motioned the Hokage. He nodded and said, "Launch the panel!"

A great big panel with bunch of names being sorted were on the big screen.

"Look there's your name!" Naruto told Ariama pointing to her name on the board.

Anko patiently waited until two names were drawn out.

Finally after what seemed like FOREVER!...Two names were drawn out.

"Sasuke Uchiha! and Yaroi Akado, please step up!" Anko yelled.

"Finally." Sasuke smirked.

"The rest of you have to go up there so they can have all the room they need." Anko instructed.

After everyone headed up, it was showtime!

"Anything to say before you kill each other to death?" one of the Ninjas asked.

"Nope, only two words, get ready!" Sasuke smirked yet again.

'This kid has faith! Gotta destroy it!" Yaroi thought.

"Begin when ready." the ninja said walking backwards.

Yaroi was the first one to move. Moving faster than Sasuke could even bear.

He had something blue glowing in his hands and had pressed his hand against Sasuke's forehead.

"Agh!" Sasuke grunted.

"It'll be short guinea pig!" Yaroi laughed.

Sasuke reunited with his power and pushed back Yaroi.

Yaroi landed on his feet and ran back again, this time pinning Sasuke to the ground.

'Sasuke you've gotta stay better at this!' Sakura and Ariama thought.

Sasuke was scrwaming and hollering frantically.

"MY CHAKRA! YOU'RE DRAINING IT!" Sasuke screeched.

"You just noticed?" Yaroi scoffed.

'That's it! Let the curse mark pour out!' One of Yaroi's teammates thought pleasingly.

Just as imagined his curse began kicking in. But he kept it hidden for as long as he could.

'No! I won't let it come out!' Sasuke thought.

He quickly hid under Yaroi and he began looking around in confusion.

"Where'd he go?" Yaroi looked around.

"Down here!" Sasuke said taking him up in the jump he had made.

"Tie-Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

Rock Lee, and Gai sensei's eyes widened.

'That's my jutsu!' Rock thought.

When they were halfway down Sasuke yelled, "Lion Barrage!"

The "Lion Barrage" was a kick done on the stomach sending them straight down.

Yaroi lay there in defeat and Sasuke's team cheered him on.

"Uchiha clan rule! Way to go Sasuke! Yes you made it!" they cheered.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall from exhaustion Kakashi Sensei caught him.

"Huh?" Sasuke said turning around.

"C'mon get up! Up you go!" Kakashi said raising him up.

"We need to stop that curse mark." Kakashi added in Sasuke's ear.

"Can't I stay for the next round?" he argued.

"Only for a sometime but we must go afterwards." Kakashi said nodding of approval.

They went up and stood next to their team.

"Okay next will be..." the ninja announced.

Two anmes appeared on the board; Garra and Ariama.

"Uh oh." some whimpered.

"Okay please step forward." he said.

Garra smirked in his mind then hopped out.

"This is gonna end badly." Ino huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" Naruto and Sakura added.

Ariama smiled then went out.

"Okay begin!" he yelled.

Ariama made some hand signs and chanted, "Invisible Flames Jutsu!"

She had disappeared but Garra could sense her near.

"Sand Trap!" he chanted.

Ariama quickly dodged the attack.

"No energy in you, you'll be easy to finish and bury in the cemetery." Garra scoffed.

She had grown angry already.

Naruto then had to butt in, "Oh ya, keep your trap shut! She'll kick your butt and you know it!"

Garra gave him a dirty look then proceeded.

"Ring of fire!" she chanted next.

"Sand Cover!" he chanted.

"Won't work jerk!" she yelled.

And was she right! The fire ring had trapped Garra but he managed to escape before he totally melted.

"Get out of here! No skills no nothing! You don't deserve to be here!" Garra ferociously yelled back.

That was the last straw for him! She had already fallen and began her transformation.

Her teeth grew to be fangs. Her hair's highlights glowed. Plus her eyes were blood red and she had grown out Nine Tails'

Not to forget her nails grew large too.

"Call me anything you want...because your words are turning to dust!" she yelled with a growl.

The crowd got back with horror Kakashi started questioning the team about her.

"Has she been transforming?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but only when she's angry." Sasuke said looking over at her.

"BLOOD STREAKS OF TERRONY!" she yelled sending five lines of red streaks that had cut Garra.

"What the?! No one has ever beaten him!" his teammates said, shocked.

"So wanna play hard huh? Okay I'll give you hard...!" Garra yelled.

"Sand statue!" he yelled.

Around Ariama a statue was caving in on her. She could move quickly but her belly was holding her back again.

"No Ariama you have to survive!" Sasuke said jumping back in to the fight.

"What no!" she yelled not noticing it was Sasuke.

"Yes!" he yelled grabbing her and getting her out of the way.

"Huh?" she said.

Ariama pushed him out once her evil power was back then she went back down.

"You will die now!" she yelled

Sasuke got up and was being taunted and told to come back by his team but he didn't budge, instead he went for Ariama again.

He locked himself in the statue stopping her from caving herself in.

"Sasuke...?" she said her eyes going back to deep dark blue eyes.

Then she screamed, "SASUKE NO!"

She angrily picked up Garra and threw him across the room then returned to the statue that was ready to kill Sasuke in a second!

As stated from expiernced people, no one could break the Sand Statue but Ariama proved them wrong.

Ariama curled up her fists and had them turn into Fists of Fire a jutsu common yet rare in the Izakami clan.

Fire was starting to show up on her fists and then it happened! She had broken through the statue and saved Sasuke before his bones got cracked.

Garra tried getting up but miserably failed.

She then shot at him, "Don't you ever hurt Sasuke or anyone that I know!"

Sasuke had a bruise going on but most importantly his curse was getting harder and harder by the minute.

"The rounds are now postponed and so are the Chunine Exams due to the disaster it had caused. We will report when ready to get back on schedule." The Hokage informed.

"Come on you guys we better find shelter then." Kakashi said leading them somewhere.

 **AFTER THEY HAD FOUND A HOUSE:**

"I got to keep this house as long I want so don't mess this up or we'll be kicked out." Kakashi warned.

"Can we get to the curse healing part?" Ariama asked.

"Okay lay down Ariama, Sasuke you sit." Kakashi instructed.

Kakashi gently laid his hand on Ariama's stomach and put the other hand on Sasuke's neck.

"Ya it's weirder when an older guy touches a young girl." Naruto and Sakura sighed.

"This'll happen in a flash." Kakashi reassured them.

"Curse Healing Justu!" he chanted and the screams of pain could be heard.

"Ah!" they both screamed.

"Okay that's the end of that." Kakashi chilly said.

Ariama got up carefully and grabbed her towel, "I'm going to take a bath and finally get a good night's sleep."

"Right behind you!" everyone else, except Kakashi, said following her to the bathroom.

Ariama went in first and took her sweet time then when it was time to come out she heard ruckus going on outside.

She slowly opened the door and peeked outside.

"I swear it wasn't me! It was Sasuke!" Naruto gleefully shouted.

"I hardly believe that Sasuke would write that!" Sakura yelled trying to whip him with a towel.

Ariama was highly annoyed stepped outside and was about to give them a serious taunting.

"Move!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said looking up.

Then when he saw Naruto charge at him very fast he turned around bumped into Ariama tripped and trying to stand up he grabbed onto her towel and took it down with her!

Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Ariama just stared then let out horrifying screams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.

Ariama quickly snatched her towel from him and ran back in the bathroom.

Outside she heard them bickering amongst each other.

"Oh yeah? Well who's the one who pulled he towel and revealed some skin!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Whatever! Forget it! Just go outside! Ariama if you can hear me then come outside for dinner then!" Sakura yelled dragging Naruto by his ear.

 **AFTER SOME AWKWARD MOMENST LATER:**

"So is the Time Eye supposed to be a time telling eye?" Sakura asked.

"I guess, I have been used to it now." Ariama explained leaning on one hand.

"Okay so girl to girl; see if you can see your future husband!" Sakura squealed.

Naruto quickly sprang up and listened sharply.

Sasuke however stayed out of their business. But he still listened.

"Hmm, let me see." she said closing her eyes and thinking.

"The time telling eye isn't even used for that purpose it's-" Kakashi began to explain but got cut off when Ariama began explaining.

"Well he has black hair, is real smart, an avenger, and he's from the Uchiha clan." Ariama said sort of alarmed.

Sasuke, at this point, got up and asked, "Can you see his face and recognize him?"

"Yeah, but why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Do you know him?" he asked again, ignoring her question.

Without even thinking she blurted, "It's you."

Everyone including Kakashi gaped.

Ariama quickly noticed and her face, as usual, turned so bright red and sometimes pink.

Sakura came over and nudged her elbow and curiously whispered, "Is that true? Or are you yanking my chain?"

She took Sakura outside, where the guys also spied on them, and explained everything to her.

"Look I'm telling the truth! Please don't push me away like Ino!" she pleaded.

Sakura glared at her but then sighed, "It's okay, it's what the future has for us...so how do your kids look like?" she added.

"Uh...are you sure you want to get that into it?" Ariama skeptically said eye twitching.

"So? Our kids will be friends in the future, you know what? Forget it just tell me who's my husband." she asked.

"Sorry dunno." she shrugged.

The guys were slowly whispered amongst themselves then Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke.

"OH COME ON! WHY ARE YOU GETTING SHY?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Sakura and Ariama stared at each other then she did her Thundercloud Jutsu and had Sakura jump on.

When they got on the roof, where the guys were, and crossed their arms.

"Were you guys spying on us?" they said, tapping their foot impatiently.

"Uh...maybe?" Naruto said backing up a little.

"Sakura I'm going to sleep, I've had enough drama for one day." Ariama said passing by Sasuke's left side.

Naruto looked sad but left without even getting beat up by Sakura.

"Naruto?" she said without getting a tantrum about it.

 **AFTER EVERYONE HAD SETTLED IN THEIR BEDS:**

"I have had enough drama for one day! The Chunine Exams and now this? WOW!" Ariama sighed.

Everyone sleeping except for Sasuke, he kept thinking about the future.

'Forget the rest! I'll be marrying her in a few years! Man, that's the first wish that has come true for me!' Sasuke thought tossing and turning.

He couldn't contain it in himself so he got up and looked out the window for a few minutes, then sat beside Ariama.

He skimmed through her dark black hair with red and blue highlights.

He leaned closer, closer, and closer until...SMACK! KISS!

What does the future hold for those two? Dunno but keep in touch just incase something happens!

* * *

Thanks for reading another amazing chapter of Naruto and stay in touch for more! Plus give some love by liking and favoriting also following me! Thanks! Bye!


	3. Chapter 8

After some serious healing and resting everyone was ready to get back on their feet.

 **FISH FIGHT!:**

Naruto had gotten off to a great start this morning, Ariama however not so much neither Sasuke.

Naruto was in his shorts topless and took a head start jump into the frigid river.

"Ugh! Come here fishy!" Naruto squealed.

"Heh! Stupid loser." Sasuke gritted.

Sasuke threw three ninja stars and caught three fish that were jumping up then going back down into the water.

"Hey! You still trying to catch fish? I already caught three!" Sasuke yelled down at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said confusedly. Then he looked up at the mountainside that the fish were hanging from.

"Arrgh!" Naruto grunted.

"Hey Sasuke come light the fire!" Sakura called.

Sasuke sighed, "Up to me to do EVERYTHING!"

 **BACK AT CAMP:**

"So? Still having trouble with your stomach?" Sasuke asked after lighting the fire.

"Ungh...Yeah." Ariama said bending down to hold her belly.

Of course when Naruto came up he had to say something stupid! "It's like she's expecting a baby or somethin'!"

Ariama's face turned red with anger and embarrassment, Sasuke just stared, and Sakura was ready to give him a beating.

"CHA! WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Sakura yelled curling up her fists.

"It's okay! Just leave him alone." Ariama said stopping them.

"Yeah. Is it worth beating him and wasting your energy over a loser?" Sasuke snickered.

Ariama narrowed her eyes at him and sort of scowled, "That's not what I meant."

He almost hesitated but stood his ground.

After a few fishes or so they began asking questions about each other and stuff.

"So, what's with the red and blue hair?" Naruto asked.

"It's natural, I was born with them, though I get it a lot often as compliments and sometimes even rude comments." Ariama explained.

She started moaning due to the pain and almost fainted but Sasuke caught her in the nick of time.

"You okay Ari?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"Ungh...Yeah I guess." Ariama replied.

"I think you should stay behind, that'll just make you behind." Sakura suggested.

"By the way, what Is it?" Naruto asked cocking his head to one side like a dog.

"I guess we could check?" Ariama pointed out.

"NOPE! There are guys here!" Sakura said stopping Ariama from raising her shirt.

"C'mon! What's better? Getting her checked before she dies? Or just letting her die?" Naruto said interrupting Sakura.

"Okay. But you guys have to turn around! In fact me and Ariama will go down to the riverside!" Sakura said helping Ariama up.

Ariama kept falling back or to her right, so Sakura asked Sasuke to help...and Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto had left back to camp and then Sakura began the checkup.

'Yep. It really looks like she's havin' a baby!' Naruto thought.

"Huh?! What's that?" Sakura said gaping at Ariama's belly.

"Huh? What?" Ariama said trying to get up.

"I think Sasuke better see this." Sakura said as if she was frightened of her.

"What why?! I thought you said no guys!" Ariama yelled, partly because of shyness and the other part of well nervousness.

"Yeah well it's kinda important so...Sorry!" Sakura replied.

"Sasuke! We need you!" Sakura called out.

In a flash Sasuke appeared.

"Um...Okay?" Sakura said totally stunned.

"Check this out!" Sakura said pointing to Ariama's belly.

'OH GREAT!' Ariama thought squeezing her eyes shut.

"It looks like that mark Orochimaru put on you!" Sakura said examining it carefully.

"But there is a spiral in the middle. That is the thing that kinda confuses me." Sasuke said, THEN PLACED A HAND ON HER!

Ariama's eyes widened and she wanted to squeal! But she kept her cool and pretended not to notice.

"Hey watcha guys doin?! Hey Sasuke she said no guys!" Naruto scolded him.

"No guys as in, no LOSERS!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh ya who are the losers that got attacked by that Orochimaru guy!" Naruto blurted without even thinking.

Ariama made face then said, "I'm going."

"Wait what?! No I'm sorry! Please don't leave I promise I won't say anything stupid!" Naruto said holding tightly onto Ariama's legs.

"Lets see you keep that up." Sakura thought out loud.

And because Naruto held onto her legs, she tripped and caught onto Sasuke's back.

Sasuke fell to the ground and Ariama face planted in his dust.

"Great..." Ariama groaned.

"And the new record is zero point two seconds great." Sakura said annoyingly narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get water." Sasuke said letting Ariama off his back.

When Sakura, Ariama, and Naruto had gone back to camp then began fussing over the heaven scroll.

Just then Naruto got a stupid idea, "Why don't we paint this scroll white write heaven on it and then there you have a heaven scroll!"

"Yeah, well the inside?" Sakura pointed out.

"No wonder they say the inside counts." Ariama said lowering her head.

"We'll copy off the earth scroll!" Naruto said whirling his finger in the air.

"Great just when you thought it would end, it didn't!" Sakura fumed.

"Wanna see the inside?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

Naruto picked up the scroll then opened into it, trembling.

"Um...guys I heard someone scream!" Ariama said trembling herself.

"Eh they must be in a fight." Sakura said with a shaky tone to her voice.

"Oh okay." Ariama said still cautiously looking around.

"One...Two...Three!" Naruto counted down.

Sasuke was back and didn't notice a thing until Kabuto came along.

"Stop!" he yelled pushing his arm out of the way.

Sasuke dropped the water he was carrying and ran towards-no sprinted, towards Kabuto, and knocked him over! DING DING DING K.O!

"Okay we've got a badass over here!" Kabuto aid backing up with his hands up.

He then stared intensely at Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto.

"Got your scrolls? Or here to fight?" Sasuke said fisting up.

"Nah, I got mine all I need just saw you open it and you shouldn't so I came in." Kabuto chilly replied.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ariama asked.

Once again he stared at her then replied, "It has like a booby trap thing in it."

"Told you so!" Sakura yelled in delight at Naruto.

"What kind of booby trap?" Ariama asked again.

"It's a writing that'll knock you out once you read it, and you'll only wake up till it's the end of this exam." He explained.

'Something's not right about this guy.' Sasuke thought.

"I'll fight you for that heaven scroll." Sasuke blurted.

"A real ninja wouldn't do that." Kabuto corrected him.

"Um...why not?" Naruto asked.

"A ninja attacks from behind, so why didn't you attack when I was turned around Sasuke." he explained then asked.

The only thing to leave his mouth was a, "Uh..."

'He's a genius and even corrected me!' Sasuke thought squinting his eyes.

"Well lets go you'll need that scroll." Kabuto said leaping onto a tree branch.

"Why are you helping us?" Naruto asked putting on his shirt.

"Questions? or Getting a move on?" Kabuto asked.

"He's right lets go." Ariama said leaping onto her Thundercloud.

 **FEW MINUTES AND THEY'RE NEAR THE TOWER:**

"Okay as I explained when we were getting here, don't get caught up with seekers, collectors, or those other ones got it?" Kabuto re-explained.

"Uh Huh, Yep, Gotcha." they all replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say you're safe just yet...!" someone yelled from the trees.

"That plan went smoothly!" Ariama rolled her eyes.

"Okay you guys know what to do? Right?" Kabuto made sure again.

"Uh huh." Ariama replied, she too could sense something dark around Kabuto.

 **FIGHTING AND LOSING MOMENTS LATER...:**

"Where are they?" the enemy team said looking around for no booby traps.

"So dumb!" Ariama laughed, who was styling her Invisible Jutsu.

"Huh? I thought you were over there wait what's going on?!" one of them yelled in furious rage.

"Oh nothing but a simple mind trick!" Naruto smirked.

The clones that were still sitting there as if surrendered were beginning to melt away.

"Huh?" they said when they turned around and saw Sasuke, Ariama, Sakura, Naruto, and Kabuto began to appear.

"Attack!" they all yelled, grabbing the enemies as if they were just pieces of cardboard.

After they had beaten them to the core Naruto began scambling around for a heaven scroll.

"Found it!" Naruto yelled waving it in the air.

"Okay lets go we don't want more enemies on our butts!" Ariama said leaping away.

 **ARRIVING AT THE TOWER:**

"Well this is the door i take, I hope to see you in the next round." Kabuto said catching up to his team.

"Okay bye!" Naruto yelled and waved like crazy.

"C'mon Naruto." Ariama said opening up the screen to the tower.

When they had entered the room Ariama began feeling sick and got these horrible flashbacks of how her parents died.

"Um guys I don't feel so good." Ariama said slowly walking and holding her head.

"Are you sure? You were feeling fine a second ago." Sakura reminded her.

"Ya but i'm getting these sad flashbacks of how my parents died...and some guy that has Naruto's hair and a woman with red hair." Ariama said still tossing around.

"Don't worry I gotcha." Naruto said picking her up.

"Thanks.'" she said. But her flashbacks were tearing her up.

 _FLASHBACKS:_

 _"KIAMA! BE BRAVE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT!" ARIAMA'S FATHER YELLED._

 _"I DON'T THINK I CAN MAKE IT! THE LORD FOURTHS SON IS BEING BORN TODAY TOO! I JUST HOPE EVERYTHING GOES S ACCORDING TO PLAN!" HER MOTHER YELLED IN LABOR PAIN._

 _A FEW MOMENTS LATER A DAUGHTER WAS BORN WITH LONG BLACK HAIR._

 _"OH ARIAMA! YOU'RE IN THE WORLD!" HER MOTHER SNIFFED IN DELIGHT._

 _"KIAMA! THE SON HAS BEEN DELIVERED!" HER FATHER YELLED AS HE CAME IN._

 _SUDDEDNLY HE NOTICED A BABY IN HER HANDS._

 _"IS THAT OUR D-D-D-DAUGHTER?" HE STAMMERED ALMOST TEARING UP._

 _MOMENTS LATER SCREAMS COULD BE HEARD IN THE OTHER ROOM WHERE THE HOKAGE'S SON WAS BORN._

 _THE REST WAS JUST A BLUR AND A FOX WITH NINE TAILS SHOWED UP..._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ariama! Get up! Ariama!" Sasuke yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"Huh what huh?" Ariama said quickly looking around.

When she saw Naruto she hugged him tightly.

"I-I-I saw horrible flashbacks of the day we were born! I could tell you but... I won't take that risk of making your life more unbearable!" she said crying and sniffing.

Naruto and everyone around was shocked at first I mean like the Hokage and the everyone! (They had gotten ahead already)

The Hokage looked at her as if he had never seen anyone do this but then his face softened remembering the day those two were born.

"Hush, It's okay you're back with us the team, Kakashi sensei, Lord Hokage, Sasuke, Sakura and me you'll be fine just forget it." Naruto calmly said and skimmed his fingers through her hair.

Everyone then stared at them both and then at Naruto. Since when did he get so sweet and sincere?

"No it isn't! I saw your parents and mine! And...and...!" she sniffed, trying to get around that big lump in her throat.

The Hokage then ,surprised, notice something in her left eye. The same compass rose star was around her pupil and her eye was sort of sparkling.

"Ariama, can I see your left eye for a moment?" the Hokage said stepping up.

She turned around, one hand still in Naruto's hand, and opened up her left eye.

The Hokage sort of smiled and announced, "Why Ariama! You have the Time eye."

"Huh? Time eye?" she asked.

"The Time Eye is a native eye to the Izakami clan. It can show you the Past Present or Future." The Hokage explained.

"So that explains the horrible memory." she sadly said hanging her head low.

"No. That was a curse set upon you just to make you weak." The Hokage explained yet again.

"Oh, but who would do that? Is it related to Sasuke's?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sasuke's is very hard to remove even with my Chakra, only Naruto or Ariama can do it. Ariama's however can be cured." he said.

"Okay can we just get to the next exam already?" Ino pouted.

'Hmph!" Sakura said making a silly face at her.

"Though I was really scared Naruto...I hope this will never happen to us ever again!" Ariama said hugging Naruto once more.

Hinata, far away in the distance, looked at those two, "Oh well." she muttered.

"It's okay you're gonna be fine." Naruto said putting his head on her shoulder.

Sasuke was also secretly looking from afar at Ariama and then back at his wound which still hurt.

"Oh Ariama..." he muttered sadly.

* * *

Okay guys! This is yet another end to a great fanfic and until next time bye! Btw I know it got choppy at the end because I was listening to Adele! XD

"


	4. Chapter 7

When she was done fending for herself she had to worry about something else...FENDING FOR SASUKE, NARUTO, AND SAKURA! But as the saying goes Never Give Up!

 **FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

Ariama was still looking after the three but she kept falling asleep. Sometimes her head would be cocked onto one side then the other.

Behind her came a sinister sound. She noticed it right away.

"I know you're there! Come out!" she yelled peering over her shoulder.

After the three had came out of hiding they snickered amongst each other.

"How are you gonna fend for yourself and them if you keep falling asleep?!" one of the team members said.

"I have my ways! So you here to fight or to get it taught right!" Ariama chuckled at her own come back.

The one with the big fur coat behind his back stepped up and scoffed, "Stay back guys and watch. I don't want your chakra get wasted over a puny punk!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" Ariama shouted.

Ariama put her hands together and made a barrier around the three bodies then started making more hand signs.

"Invisible Flames Jutsu!" she chanted. And then was out of sight.

"Where'd she go?!" they all started bickering.

She walked her way up to his back then slowly whispered, "Thunder Cloud Jutsu!"

The Thunder Cloud Jutsu is where you do hand signs then a lightning bolt will appear and basically throw some to kill the enemy in an instant!

Anyway, she tried attacking but the guy kept jumping around and all that was left were holes of blown up Thunder Bolts.

"She's quick, but how are we gonna find her boss?" the other asked.

Out of no where Rock Lee came out of hiding.

Ariama became visible again and asked, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I swore I'd protect Sakura with my life! And I shall do so!" Rock recited his pledge once again.

"Right. Just move out the way." Ariama said annoyingly narrowing her eyes at Rock.

"No! I must prote-" Rock began protesting but got cut off.

Ariama quickly pushed Rock out of the way.

"Ugh! What are you doing!" Rock complained.

"Helping you, you idiot! Look for Sakura's sake! If you wanna help then help!" She scowled while fighting of the enemies all out of breath.

"Get some rest I'll take over." Rock said unraveling the tape that was wrapped around his hand.

Ariama did get a bad wound on her belly, so she had to sit down.

By force Rock pushed her out and made her sit next to Sasuke for a while.

'Forgive me for using this Jutsu Sensei!' Rock Lee thought as he unraveled more of the tape.

"Tie Jutsu!" Rock chanted.

"Huh?" the other enemy team said, all confused.

Ariama sadly looked over at Sasuke and put a hand on his forehead.

"I hope you guys get well soon.." Ariama whispered with a weak smile looking at all of them.

As for the other team they were almost being beat to the core.

"I don't think so twerp!" the girl shouted.

"Huh?" Rock Lee said losing concentration.

Immediately turning around wasn't a good idea for Rock Lee at the moment, because a ninja star was flying towards him, on fire!

"Watch out!" Ariama yelled pushing Lee out of the way and flicking the Ninja Star back.

"Ah! My eye!" she yelled when it got fired back.

"You'll pay!" she said running by and holding her long hair.

"How will that effect me?" Ariama asked sort of wincing.

"Ha! Your hair is so long and shiny! Maybe you should consider less taking care of your hair and practice Ninja moves!" she scoffed.

Ariama wasn't going to let her go away with that, but right at that moment Sakura stepped out of the barrier.

"S..S...Sakura?" Ariama said barely seeing her in front.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Sakura puffed with a slight growl.

"Huh...?" everyone including Rock said.

"You heard me! So come on!" Sakura yelled.

Just then another guy came by holding Sakura's hair.

"How 'bout now little miss know-it-all?" he snickered.

Sakura began crying.

"Huh? Sakura you alright?" Ariama asked.

"I...I thought for once I could stand up for myself. But I got proved wrong." Sakura admitted.

Next she took out a Silver Ninja Star and put it under her hair.

"Won't help you get away." he scoffed once more.

"It isn't for you loser! Stop thinking everything that happens isn't t for you!" Sakura shouted at him then cut her hair off.

Just then Ino and her gang came out of hiding also only to notice Sakura's hair was apart from her pink hair.

"Sakura...!" Rock Lee and Ariama gawked.

She sat there no expression no words no nothing, but a new Sakura. Self confident and brave.

'I know this is the new improved and brave me! I'll stand out along with my team from now on!' Sakura thought with delight.

Everyone sat there and just stared at Sakura then each other.

Instead of keep on staring Ariama smiled at her brave friend.

"Like that's gonna stop us!" the enemies bickered.

Though inside they were scared for the new Sakura.

Everyone backed up and Ariama stood up alongside Sakura. Not to fight but give a little ray of encouragement.

"They're all yours!" Ariama smirked.

Sakura took all of them on! She was like a lightning bolt jumping off one ground to another ground!

Ariama walked back to Naruto and Sasuke.

A strange line of black vines or something was appearing on Sasuke's face.

"What the...?" Ariama said reaching for his face.

When she touched it electrocuted her hand.

She fell backwards and stared at Sasuke.

A purple light came out of his body, then the strangest thing happened!

"Sasuke?" Ariama said looking up at him standing up.

"Ariama, who did this to you?" he asked in an angry and growling tone to his voice.

Ariama stared for a while longer then began to stammer, "I...uh...um.."

"So who did this to you?" he asked sort of impatiently.

"I did!" the guy with the fur cape on his back said.

Sasuke looked up and growled at him.

The other teammate warned him, "Go back! He's no match for you! His chakra has risen!"

"Heh! So what?" he laughed.

Sasuke was walking up to him slowly yet sinister-y.

Ariama had tears coming up to her eyes ready to burst.

"Get ready to die...!" Sasuke said like a sinister villain.

"N...N...NO SASUKE!" Ariama screamed on top of her lungs and clasped her arms around his body.

It all came back to Sasuke when she hugged him.

The enemies ran away but before leaving one of them said, "This is just the beginning! Next time we meet you're all dead!"

Sasuke fell to the ground. Quickly letting him go, Ariama started checking his forehead.

"You seem o-" Sakura began saying before Sasuke cut her off.

"What am I?" Sasuke said looking at himself in horror and shock.

Naruto had also woken up scared himself and came running over Ariama's direction.

"I'm scared! What happened! What's going on?! Why are you here!" Naruto said.

Ariama was shocked at first but smiled at her gang and hugged each and everyone of them.

"I'm just happy you guys are here." Ariama said grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay. This is one weird awakening." Naruto said confusedly.

Rock Lee got up and asked, "Ariama your belly. Remember it had that wound?"

"Lets see it!" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"IDIOT! SHE'S A WOMAN!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto's head.

Ariama eyes got wide and her face turned red. "What huh?! um uh!"

"I'll check by myself." Ariama said walking off.

"Okay can someone tell me why Sakura's hair is short and why Sasuke has that strange mark on his neck?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I just cut my hair for you know, out here in the wilderness and since I'm fighting constantly so I'll need shorter hair." Sakura explained.

"Oh and I don't know about Sasuke's mark." Sakura added.

Naruto left to check on Ariama next and when he got there, lets just say the timing was horrible!

"Hey Ariama!" Naruto shouted.

Ariama turned around totally clueless, until she saw Naruto.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Ariama screeched which made Naruto scoot back a few inches.

"Yep! This is one weird awakening!" Naruto puffed trying to regain his strength.


	5. Chapter 6

After the Survival test was finished the Lord Hokage had another challenge for them.

 **HOKAGE'S MAIN QUARTERS:**

"You've all done great on the Survival test, but now we'll put you to the test." the Hokage said.

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering and talking.

"The Chunine exams. The Chunine exams are for those ninjas who want to take their steps higher to a different rank." he explained.

"You'll be given a different obstacle course. After you've finished one you'll be given another." he proceeded.

"There are signing up forms in the hallway, put in your information then give them to your trainers." he explained some more.

"Now go sign up." he finished.

Everyone was piling up on the sign up counter.

"So what now?" Naruto asked staring strangely at the sign up form.

"You put in your info duh!" Sakura said.

They signed up and then returned their forms to Kakashi.

"So you all want to proceed?" Kakashi said taking the forms.

"Yup! Believe it!" Naruto said flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs up.

"Um Ariama... you're still bleeding." Sakura aid pointing at her neck.

"Oh right, I'll take care of that." she said wiping her blood off.

"From what I see I think you're ready for the Chunine exams Ariama." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Ariama asked, clearing the hair on her face.

"Don't you know? You saved Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all in one blow." Kakashi explained.

She blushed so hard her face turned red!

"Um Ari? Why is your face so red?" Naruto asked poking her face.

"Uh no reason!" Ariama said quickly glancing at Sasuke.

"Come on! There must be a reason!" Sakura exclaimed poking her with her elbow.

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" Ariama said pulling her away.

When they were far away from the rest Ariama admitted, "I think I like Sasuke!"

"I knew it!" Sakura said.

"When we were attacked by that snake demon thing, Sasuke got thrown into the lake and I went after him and gave him that thing we saw in the textbook!" Ariama admitted.

"No way! Mouth to mouth?!" Sakura gushed.

"YES!" Ariama yelled.

"I am a bit jealous but who cares!" Sakura admitted.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were spying the girls chitchat.

"Come on lets go back, we might be beginning soon." Ariama motioned.

The guys heard and tried to go back but accidently bumped into each other.

As the girls turned the corner they saw them all lying there.

Everyone's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Uh did you guys hear anything?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled.

"YES!" Naruto said.

They turned their heads and gave him a dirty look.

Ariama face turned red again and she held head and turned around.

'UH OH HE MIGHT'VE HEARD ME!' she frantically thought.

"Uh sorry?" Naruto, perplexed, said.

"NARUTO YOU FOOL!" Sakura yelled.

Ariama was trembling to death! When Sasuke got up and headed towards her, it felt as if the whole world froze.

"Did that actually happen?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, a nervous wreck!

"Uh...maybe?" she said very shyly.

"Well thanks." Sasuke said.

She stopped trembling, getting a red face, and started staring.

"Okay! The Chunine exams have begun!" some guy from the other corner yelled.

They all quickly sprinted towards the door.

"Okay guys do your best!" Kakashi assured them.

"Okay bye!" they all said as they ran in.

Once they got in they saw many no hundreds of teams inside!

"These guys look older than us! We have no chance!" Sakura said gazing at the other teams.

"WE CAN SO WHAT IF THEY'RE OLDER THAN US WE CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled but he didn't have any excitement in his voice.

Kakashi was hearing them from the outside and smiled, "I'll believe that alright!"

"Okay kids come get your numbers here!" the administrator said.

"What are these for?" one of the teams asked.

"These are for where you'll be seated! If the teams sit together they'll cheat!" he boomed.

'This guy's a drag.' One of Ino's teammates thought.

After everyone got seated the administrator explained, "This test is harder and harder as it goes! Don't you dare cheat! If you do you and your team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"There are 9 questions total the 10th one I'll give out when you all are ready for them." he loudly explained.

"These people that are sitting around you are the ones that will catch you if you cheat! They're very sharp and quick so don't try to cheat!" he shouted once more.

"On your marks get set...GO!" he yelled.

Everyone began writing crazily except Naruto.

'This guy's is talking about cheating more than the actual test itself!' Sasuke and Ariama thought.

'Or maybe he wants us to cheat!' they both quickly thought.

Sasuke quickly equipped his Sharinegan and copied the kid in front of him.

Sakura was looking nervously at Naruto who was trembling, 'I can't do this!' he nervously thought.

Hinata looked at Naruto and whispered, "Hey Naruto you can cheat off of me."

He looked over and thought, 'I dunno maybe she'll get disqualified with me if I do one wrong move!'

He whispered back, "Sorry no I don't want you out with me."

Meanwhile Sakura tried to concentrate on her test but thought, 'This test gets harder and harder by every question!'

Ariama did the justsu; Invisible flames, which made her invisible.

She got up and walked around until she was standing next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" she whispered into his ear.

"Huh what?" he whispered.

"Don't worry I'm invisible. Can I copy off of you?" she whispered back.

"Uh sure just don't get caught." he whispered back.

"Okay." she whispered back.

She quickly skimmed through his test and wrote down the answers, and proceeded toward Sakura.

"Hey Sakura?" Ariama said softly.

Sakura was about to scream until she put her hand over her mouth and calmed her down.

"It's okay! It's me Ariama!" she scolded.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura calmly replied.

"Here quickly copy off me!" she ordered setting down her piece of paper.

Sakura quickly copied off until the administrator boomed again.

Ariama was going to help Naruto next but she quickly went back to her seat praying they won't be disqualified.

"Okay kids! Ready for question 10?" he asked.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"First off, I wanna know if any of you want out." he said.

Trembling some kids got up and said "I want to go."

"And if you do want out your whole team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry guys." some kids said as they got kicked out.

"Okay is that it?" he asked.

No one else got up, until Naruto got up.

'UH OH!' Sasuke, Sakura, and Ariama thought.

"I...I DON'T WANT OUT!" He yelled out.

Everyone's eyes got wide as saucers.

"WHO CARES?! I CAME HERE TO BE A NINJA NOT TO QUIT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto confidently yelled.

"Well then. Congratulations! You and your teammates pass!" he answered cheerfully.

Just then a female ninja came breaking in from a wall.

"Hey!" she said.

"Uh..." everyone in the room said confused.

"Ugh! You came at the wrong time!" he yelled face palming himself.

"Oops my bad." she said.

"Any ways! Since you might be done with this part of the test, come to the Forest of Death!" she explained then left.

After that phenomenon the kids were dismissed the administrator, Ibiki, went around collecting everyone's papers.

When he looked at Naruto's he laughed, "That kid is one funny kid alright. Didn't even write anything on his paper and passed!"

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FOREST OF DEATH:**

"Okay kids! This test is to get enough earth and heaven scrolls as you can!" the second administrator began explaining.

"Why is it called the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"Cause, every time someone went in...they never came back!" She exclaimed in a spooky tone.

Afterwards she threw a Ninja star towards him. He dodged but got cut.

"So kid, better be prepared!" she said coming up to him and smiling.

A Grass Ninja came up to her and unraveled a Ninja star from his tongue.

"Huh? Oh thanks Grass Ninja!" the administrator smiled.

"Oh your welcome!" he said giving her a mysterious smile and look.

"Hey you must be Sakura." some kid said to Sakura.

"Um yeah why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Rock Lee! Will you be my girlfriend? I swear to protect you with my life!" he pledged.

"EW! BIG BUSHY EYEBROWS AND WEIRD HAIR?! NO!" Sakura yelled.

At that Rock began crying, "Why?"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Anyways fill out these forms! Oh and by the way you'll be staying in the forest for five days!" the administrator said.

"Wait why fill out the forms?" Ino asked.

"So if you get injured it won't be our fault." she explained.

Then she handed out the forms.

When everyone got one they started filling them out.

"Heh! What's billboard head doing here?!" Ino scoffed.

"Jealous that I'll be staying in the forest with Sasuke for five days?" Sakura smirked.

"Heh! Like I care! I'll be seeing him in the forest so whatever, billboard head!" Ino shot back.

"Ugly!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Then they just began going back and forth with "Ugly" and "Billboard head"

Somewhere over on the other side Hinata was standing alone filling the form out and then came along Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Watcha doin' all the way over here?" Naruto asked.

She jumped at first, startled by him she said, "Oh Naruto! It's just you."

Hinata stared at the cut he had gotten by the administrator.

"Oh here I have mist! Let me put that on-" Hinata tried to say before Naruto wandered off.

Meanwhile the others had finished their forms and exchanged them for the heaven and/or earth scrolls.

"Okay! On your marks! Get set...GO!" The administrator yelled in delight to see the kids rush off from each gate open.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto urged running off.

"Right behind you!" Ariama and Sakura yelled.

"Okay. So she said we should have at least a heaven and an earth scroll then go to that tower right?" Sasuke said going over what the administrator had said.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yep!" Naruto, Ariama, Sakura replied.

"Okay lets go!" Sasuke said rushing off with his team.

 **AFTER A FEW MINUTES HAD PASSED BY...**

Not long after they had gotten deeper into the forest they had encountered an enemy.

A group containing two other Grass ninjas and the same grass ninja they'd seen before.

"You two go, I'll handle them." the same grass ninja replied. ( **Orochimaru?)**

"Okay we've got our first enemy encounter! Get ready!" Ariama shouted.

"So you're that same boy!" the Grass ninja said.

"Ya! So what?! Get to the fighting would ya?" Naruto yelled pointing to him.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura scowled.

"Oh so your name is Naruto? My name is Orochimaru but lets skip to the fighting!" Orochimaru said throwing some type of bomb thing at them.

Sasuke, Ariama, and Sakura managed to escape but Naruto wasn't so lucky.

They'd taken cover behind a bush but the Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

Ariama peeked at where the bomb thing exploded and saw there was a large snake that appeared there.

'Hmm that looks a lot like that snake demon thing we saw in the survival test..' Ariama thought.

"Heh! Lets see if you can resist this!" Orochimaru snickered.

He began staring deeply into all three of their eyes.

Sakura was the first to screech and fall to her knees.

Ariama tried to look away but stood their frozen with a scared expression.

"Ariama! Sakura!" Sasuke managed to say before falling to his knees with also a scared expression.

"Good! My stare od death justsu worked!" Orochimaru scoffed.

Meanwhile in Ariama's head she saw a horrified scene of how she would die;

 _Ariama gets struck with a Ninja star through her chest and screams in horrible pain._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieks._

Sasuke also has the same scene going through his mind.

He's standing there, ready to attack but gets struck by the same ninja star Ariama got hit with.

And Sakura too.

'MOVE SASUKE MOVE! TRY TO!' Sasuke urged himself.

Just then his right hand began moving toward his pocket and got a grip on his Ninja star.

"Oh! So we have a escaped one here huh? I'll take care of that!" Orochimaru gleefully said.

Orochimaru threw the same bomb thing again, this time targeted only at Ariama and Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't catch Sakura or Ariama at the same time so he chose Sakura and took heed behind a bush.

Sadly Ariama was the one who was going to be clobbered in the bomb thing.

Just in a flash she jumped out the way.

Surprised and shocked at the same time Orochimaru glared at her.

 **MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SNAKE'S TUMMY:**

"Ugh! I'm not gonna stay in here and let some stupid snake make me their aftermath!" Naruto groaned.

The snake's digestive system began taking in Naruto faster than his own words!

Naruto however wasn't gonna let go so he fought until he could get out.

"That's right! You don't make me do what I don't wanna!" he said in a triumph kind of way.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Ariama starting to growl so he joined in too.

When he came in the fight Sasuke whisper yelled at him.

"Naruto back here!" he yelled.

'Whatever that thing is, it isn't a Ninja." Sasuke thought.

"You mess with me, or my friends...YOU'LL DIE!" Ariama growled.

Her teeth began to grow to the point they looked like fangs. And her eyes were blood red.

Next, her hair flowed up and her red and blue highlights began glowing.

Then, the Nine Tails' tails showed up and she bent down into a fox position.

Also her nails grew as large as a chopstick.

'So, this is the true form of this Jinchuriki?' Orochimaru thought then he made an evil grin.

Sasuke and Sakura came out of hiding and looked like they were shot when they saw Ariama.

"So you've shown your true form? Lets fight!" Orochimaru shouted.

He was the first to strike. He tried manipulating into making her paralyzed.

"Not going to work fool!" Ariama yelled.

She scratched him making five marks of blood going down his cheek.

'ARIAMA!...' everyone thought.

She started circling Orochimaru but Naruto started acting funny.

Not funny as in "HAHAHA!" Funny as in weird.

His eyes also made the color blood red and the whole nine tails stuff.

Then there were two Nine Tails'!

Sasuke and Sakura just stared.

Naruto and Ariama were going crazy! One scratched the enemy and the other was killing like crazy!

After they had their last round Naruto got brutally wounded.

Sakura decided to stand up and threw a Ninja star at Naruto and he hanged from the tree he had gotten thrown to.

Sasuke thought he could help too...NOT!

When he stepped up things just got worst.

Sakura looked over for a quick glance at Sasuke but the chances were gone for her!

She had gotten bitten.

Sasuke tried helping out Ariama, after all Sasuke and Ariama were the only ones left.

"Thanks for just stepping out Sasuke!" Orochimaru smirked.

'Huh?' Sasuke thought.

Quick as lightning, Orochimaru, who was riding his snake, came over and left a bite mark on Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in agony.

"I wasn't here for the scroll!" Orochimaru said before leaving and descending into the darkness.

Now, returning back to her original form, Ariama was left with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Well they're unconscious bodies.

"What am I going to do...?!" she thought breaking out in tears.

She jumped up to the tree Naruto was hanging off of and brought him down, laying him down next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Must protect them no matter what's the cost." She assured herself.

But how could she? There were still many enemies out there ready to attack no matter what the cost themselves. What now?

* * *

Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and be sure to follow me and like and all that good stuff! :)


	6. Chapter 5

A great day had gotten started as the team started packing up.

"Sakura! Hurry up would ya?" Naruto scowled.

"Shut up and mind your own business!" she shouted back.

Ariama turned to Kakashi and asked, "When are we having the Chunine exams?"

Kakashi dropped the book he was reading and said, "How do you know about the Chunine exams?"

"I researched some stuff on it and I skimmed past it while reading Step Ninja text book." she replied.

"I'm ready!" Naruto shouted.

"So am I!" Sakura shouted.

"Great now we must leave. Follow me." Kakashi said jumping from one tree to another.

 **ARRIVING AT THE HOKAGE'S MAIN QUARTERS:**

"I have gathered all of your teams here today for one reason. And that is for a new mission and test." The hokage explained.

"Well what could that be?" Sakura asked.

The hokage turned around and replied, "The survival test."

"Survival?" everyone in the room began saying.

The hokage held up his hand to make them be quiet.

Then he explained, "The survival test is given to see if the team of ninjas can survive on their own."

"Are we beginning today?" Ino asked.

"Yes. The test will last a week. And your trainers will be grading, so in conclusion they will not be with you." he explained.

"Now leave. You must get ready and packed." he said having them turn around.

Kakashi had everyone go home and get some stuff they need.

"I'll go with Naruto. So he won't pick up anything stupid." Sakura whispered to Ariama.

Ariama nodded. Then she turned around and saw Naruto staring.

"Can I help you?" she asked waving her hands in front of Naruto.

"Um no...yes...maybe? I mean no I'm good." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke had left with Ariama and Sakura left with Naruto.

"I'll be back." Ariama said jumping from one tree to another, following Sakura.

"Heh! I forgot I live with you!" Ariama said laughing at herself.

"Ooh what's this!" Naruto said knocking over Sakura's favorite vase.

"EEK! THAT WAS SO EXPENSIVE AND YOU RUNIED IT!" Sakura screamed.

At that point Ariama started backing up. Sasuke had also come at the same point.

"Ariama whispered under breath, "The bomb is gonna explode!"

Sakura curled up her fists and...K.O! SHE KNOCKED NARUTO OUT!

"Ow..I'll never do that again.." Naruto said, who was stuck to the wall.

"Ariama!" a ninja called out.

"Yes?" Ariama said when the ninja appeared.

"I have some bad news for you.." he began saying.

"Your aunt and uncle who were sent on a mission to the Hidden Sound village were assassinated!" he exclaimed.

Ariama's eyes got as big as saucers as she yelled, "NO!"

"Who were they killed by?" Sasuke asked.

"The person who killed the Uchiha clan, Itachi Uchiha!" he boomed.

Sasuke's eyes got wide and his heart almost skipped a beat.

"I'll kill that person!" Ariama pledged.

"Um sorry to burst your bubble but we've got to go." Sakura said grabbing onto Ariama's arm and heading out.

 **AT THE CAMPSITE:**

"Okay since I'll be grading you guys, you all will have to prepare on your own." Kakashi explained.

"I'll prepare the food!" Sakura volunteered.

"I'll set up the tents!" Naruto shouted.

"Count me out! I'll be pondering on my own." Ariama glumly said as she headed toward the river.

"Oh Ari..." Sakura solemnly said.

Sometime later when everything was ready Sasuke sneaked away hoping to find Ariama.

"I know you're there so come out." Ariama said clearing her tears.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said appearing next to Ariama.

"Who are you and what did you do with Sasuke?" she asked.

"It's me Sasuke the real one, it may not sound like the other Sasuke but I am a bit concerned for you." Sasuke explained.

Surprised and shocked at the same time she asked, "Why are you concerned for me?"

"I know you don't have parents and this happened." Sasuke said staring into the night sky.

"But I never told anyone about that, well except Sakura and Naruto." she said looking up and narrowing her eyes at Sasuke.

"I uh was spying on you when you told Naruto." Sasuke let out.

"Heh, like I care." Ariama scoffed.

"Well come back to camp I guess it's time to go to sleep." Sasuke said taking a hold of her hand and leading her back to camp.

When they came back food was ready. Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were happily scarfing down their share of the food.

"Here, rice with some veggies." Sakura said still trying to swallow her food and hand over the plate at the same time.

"Take it easy! You're gonna barf if you keep taking down food." Ariama scowled.

"Oh sorry! Forgot my manners." Sakura shamelessly said.

In the trees voices were being heard, those voices were the other teams voices. Ino, and her other two teammates. (CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHO THEY ARE?)

"You guys go back to camp I'll be back with food." Ino said eyeing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ariama.

Sakura quickly noticed and threw a ninja star at Ino.

Unfortunately she did not get hit but started screaming her head off.

"WHO HIT ME WITH THAT?!" Ino ferociously screamed.

"So Ino why are you here?" Sakura sneered.

Ino came out of hiding and smiled sweetly at Sasuke to get him to notice her.

"Like that'll happen!" Sakura thought out loud.

Ino got angry and threw five ninja stars at Sakura.

"Not so fast!" Naruto said grabbing all the ninja stars.

"I'm not here to damage anyone but to get some stuff I need and leave this wretched place billboard head!" Ino shouted.

"Right, let's get this over with." Sasuke quickly said.

"Hmm good, fighting off enemies." Kakashi said writing down stuff on his clipboard.

Ino moved next to Sasuke and said, "Why don't come back to our team instead of miss billboard team?"

"I'd rather stay here because this team needs me! Sorry to disappoint!" Sasuke scoffed taking Ino's arm and flipping her over his back.

"Naruto! Now!" Ariama ordered.

"Okay!" Naruto nodded.

He sprinted towards Ino and grasped her arm, spun around a few times then let go of her making her fly all across the forest.

"Some work out that was!" Naruto panted.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ino's screams could be heard all over the forest.

As her teammates were walking she landed on top of one of them.

"AH! MY SPLEEN!" He screamed.

"So got rejected?" He another scoffed.

"HMPH!" Ino huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." the other one chuckled.

Back at camp everyone was getting ready for the night.

"Okay tomorrow we start our hike early." Sasuke explained.

"Since when did anyone put you in charge?" Naruto sneered.

"Ever since I had the brains to do so." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever." Naruto said turning around.

Soon night fell and everyone fell asleep.

After two or three hours some hissing and ruffling could be heard outside.

"Ariama." Sasuke whispered.

She nodded, "I know."

They both peeked outside and saw some snake demon thing.

"Look!" Ariama whisper-yelled as Sasuke examined it.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

Sasuke quickly covered their mouths and hissed, "Be quiet!"

Then they took a peek outside and silently gasped.

A snake was crawling onto Naruto and when Sakura saw it she tried to shoo it away.

Naruto and Sakura silently began wrestling with it.

Soon after the snake bit Naruto and he let out screams of terror.

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

The snake demon quickly noticed them and came out hissing.

"COME OUT COME OUT! WHEREVER YOU ARE!" It hissed.

Ariama and Sakura panicked at first but Ariama wasn't going to let her guard down so she stepped out.

"Here I am!" she shouted.

"Well, show me what you got!" it hissed throwing rays of poisonous venom.

Ariama quickly dodged the attacks and threw ninja stars as fast as she could.

What she didn't know was that there was a twin behind her, well a shadow clone to be exact.

"WATCH OUT!" Sasuke said over throwing Ariama to the other side.

The shadow clone's snake tail was grabbing hard onto Sasuke's neck.

"SASUKE!" Ariama and Sakura yelled.

Sakura got up and sprinted toward the shadow clone but got bit by one of the snakes that was being thrown towards her.

"SAKURA!" Ariama yelled.

She was left alone without her teammates and two of the snake demons.

"This boy is no use to us." The shadow clone said, and letting release of Sasuke and throwing him into the deeper depths of the river.

"NO!" Ariama yelled.

As the anger got the best of her she transformed and the Nine Tails' chakra was being released.

"Nobody. Touches. My. FRIENDS!" She roared.

Her back had sprouted five of the tails and her eyes turned red as hell itself, and the last touch was her blue and red highlighted hair was flowing in the wind.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME OR THEM!" She roared once again scratching the first snake demon and then the other.

Ariama then safely landed on her feet. But still in her Nine Tails' form.

She grabbed onto Sakura and Naruto and quickly brought them to the riverside.

Sasuke however was trying his hardest to get to the riverside as well except he stopped breathing.

Ariama let down Sakura and Naruto then leaped into the frozen water.

Quickly paddling down to reach Sasuke she dodged many things. At last she had grabbed onto Sasuke's hand then went back to the shore.

Ariama's transformation was changing. Instead of a ferocious Nine Tailed girl she was back to ninja, though her long hair was still open.

'Uh oh! Sasuke isn't breathing! Do I have to give him the "thing" that it said in the textbook?!' Ariama frantically thought.

But there was no time for dilly daddlying she had to save her teammates.

She bent down and put her lips on his and blew air into his mouth, causing him to wake up.

They kept staring until she finally let loose and got up.

Sasuke coughed a few times then got up and sat for a few minutes or so.

"What'll we do about those two?" he asked.

"Oh, right I almost forgot." Ariama said remembering about Sakura and Naruto being bitten.

"I'll do the revival justu." she said.

"What? How'd you learn that? Only sensei Kakashi knows that justsu." Sasuke reminded her.

"I'm doing it. It's for a worthy cause." she responded.

She did some finger signs then chanted, "Revival justu!"

A white light shone from Naruto and Sakura's chest and then faded.

"Ungh...What happened?" They both said rubbing their heads.

"Nothing. Lets go back it's almost dawn." Ariama said, then they left.

"Hmm. She let out her Nine Tails' chakra, out of anger or did it get loose?" Kakashi thought out loud to himself.

* * *

Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it! Until the next chapter bye!


	7. Chapter 4

After some time the group got together and was ready for more action! Though Ariama has started to lose interest in that but is turning into lke a female version of Sasuke. What is wrong with her?...

 **WAKING UP FOR THE DAY:**

"Ariama! Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura's mother yelled.

"Yes, Mrs. Haruno!" Ariama called back.

Ariama then turned around to Sakura, who was still dreaming about Sasuke, and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up Sakura! Today we have more training!" Ariama shouted.

"Huh what? Okay I'm up." Sakura finally answered.

Ariama went into the other room and put on her shirt, leggings, tied her hair, and put o her Hidden Leaf head band.

She strolled down stairs and got some breakfast then waited for Sakura.

"Okay i'm here!" Sakura said approaching Ariama.

"Took you long enough." Ariama replied and giving her an annoying look.

"Um you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Ya whatever lets leave." She answered then took off from one tree to another.

 **ARRIVING AT THE BRIDGE:**

When they arrived Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention while Ariama just stood there, hands in her pockets and waiting for the sensei.

"Oh hi! So uh last night was pretty funny wasn't it?" Naruto asked quickly yet shyly noticing Ariama standing there.

"I couldn't care less." Ariama replied.

Naruto thought at first she said something funny but when noticing what she actually said he said, "What? What do you mean?"

"Don't ask me again! Or else slit your throat in half! Loser." she calmly yet alarmingly shot back.

"Uh..." Naruto was totally confused.

"Heh! That will put him back in his place." Sasuke spoke under his breath.

"Hey Naruto! You know better than messing with Ariama! She isn't your type!" Sakura argued.

"Hey you can say that just because she's your best friend!" Naruto shot back

"Not even a second has past and the fight has started.." Sasuke and Ariama both sighed.

Noticing her say that he looked over with no expression and just stared.

A few minutes had past and he was still staring until Ariama stopped it.

"Hey. Watch where you're staring." Ariama said with no tone to her voice and strolled by Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with curiosity and just stopped staring. Like come on it would be weird someone staring at you.

"Hey sorry for the wait. I was lost on the path for life." Kakashi sensei joked.

"Ya right." Sakura and Naruto said.

"Right so lets begin shall we? Okay we're going to learn a simple duplication jutsu the I'll teach some stuff on it. Then we'll move on." Kakashi explained.

"Pfft." Ariama had thought it would be easy since she's been practicing a lot lately.

"Anything the matter Ariama?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Lets just keep going ok?" Ariama said once again no tone to her voice.

"As you wish. We'll be heading toward the same forest we had camped out in which is near-" Kakashi began explaining but Sasuke and Ariama had already left.

Sasuke was following where Ariama was going. He was really curious at how she had changed so quickly and overnight.

 **AFTER EVERYONE ASSMEBLES AT THE FOREST:**

"Okay each of will have a partner I will choose and then will win a prize!" Kakashi explained and cheered.

"Okay can we just begin already." Ariama said getting her black arrow heads ready.

"Okay Naruto you will be with Ariama and Sasuke with Sakura." Kakshi ordered.

"Great." Sasuke and Ariama sighed highly annoyed.

'Is she trying to get as good as me?' Sasuke thought.

'Am I too much of a burden to Ariama?" Naruto thought.

"Does she like Sasuke?" Sakura thought out loud.

Sasuke started sweating and Ariama shot her a dirty look.

"Okay your task is to get through the traps I've set and with help of your partner." Kakashi explained.

"I'm excited are you excited cause..." Naruto started blabbing on excitedly.

"I'm SO glad i'm with you and not dumb Naruto..." Sakura babbled on.

While Sakura kept talking and sort of helped Sasuke was still really confused.

'Was she trying to get like me just to impress me or is she really changing?' Sasuke thought as he swiftly moved from one tree to another.

After they had completed the course Kakashi had the kids gather around for the prize.

"What's the prize?" Naruto asked.

"You get to the next higher rank." Kakashi happily said.

"Um...What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"In every group the sensei will have a graph that will show a student's skill, power, and chakra. And once the student gets to the highest ranks they will achieve a massive amount of power and chakra in there possession." Ariama explained.

Everyone else including Kakashi just stood there in awe and just gaping at Ariama.

"How'd you know that? Only expierenced Ninjas know it." Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Well I stayed up last night doing some research on Jonin ranked stuff." Ariama replied leaning against a tree trunk.

Once again they stared.

"Okay then you've taken your rank to the next level. And I thought Sasuke would outrun you." Kakashi said crossing something off of his scroll and writing something else.

Sasuke just stood there half angry half curious.

Then Kakashi announced that they'll be sleeping in the forest again. But this time no one was going to take baths together, cause last time it was a disaster!

 **ARRIVING AT THE SAME CAMPING SPOT:**

"Well who would like to go first?" Kakashi asked.

"First for what?" Sakura asked.

"To take a bath of course!" Kakashi reminded her.

"I'll go first." Ariama stepped up.

"Okay the lake is that way." Kakashi pointed west just a bit far away but the lake was visible.

Sasuke sneaked past Kakashi and went up a cliff to get a glimpse of Ariama until Kakashi noticed.

"So? Sasuke the great Uchiha is doing this? Not good." Kakashi said grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"Whatever i'm going back." Sasuke said as he had no intension what so ever about Ariama's new change.

Back at the camp everyone was bickering about her new change.

"I think she's trying to get along Sasuke. Maybe she likes him now?" Sakura said out loud.

Once again he started sweating real bad. He was definitely going to need a shower! Meanwhile Naruto shot Sasuke a dirty look.

"Okay i'm back whoever needs to use the lake next they can." Ariama said as she let loose her long hair that had natural blue and red highlights.

"Ariama?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"How did you get blue and red highlights? Did you dye it?" he asked.

"No. I had it from the start." she replied.

"Well it's better than Naruto's hair." Sakura whispered and giggled hoping it would make her laugh but no such luck.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WAS ASLEEP:**

In the middle of the night some leaves rustled in the night path. But a phew figures flew across the sky.

Some bandits were on their way to do something sinister.

Ariama was whistfully sleeping away until some bandit put a white cover on her face causing her to faint.

Naruto woke up and yelled, "ARIAMA!"

The bandits noticed and did the same to him but left him and took Ariama instead.

The next day Sakura woke him up and asked what he was doing outside.

"I saw some bandits kidnap Ariama! We have to leave now!" he yelled.

Noticing that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura got alarming look and left with a blink of an eye.

They were traveling for a while when Sasuke pointed north west and said, "Look! A house!"

"Maybe she's in there?" Sakura said concerned.

They had stopped by the house when a mist suddenly came out of the entrance when Kakashi opened the door.

"So. You've come." a mysterious voice asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Me? I'm Tazuma. Your worst fear yet!" he replied.

"Tsk. In your dreams!" Naruto bluffed.

"Why do you have Ariama here?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"Oh. You know why Kakashi don't be fooled. You know what secret power she has tucked away inside her!" Tazuma said pointing to a cage hanging from the ceiling.

"Secret power? Ariama? What?" Everyone, except Kakashi, wondered.

"Not the nine tails chakra..." Kakashi intensely whispered.

"NINE TAILS?! CHAKRA?!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke exclaimed.

"Not just her, you have the other half kid!" Tazuma pointed to Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura backed away.

"Right under my nose!" Sasuke screeched.

"And now it's time to unleash it! Every sinister enemy is out there searching for her and that boy!" Tazuma exclaimed.

"Not on my watch!" Kakashi whispered under his breath.

He quickly teleported behind Tazuma without a trace.

"I know you're here!" Tazuma bellowed.

"Nope! It's just you and your empty mind!" Kakashi screeched before he took out a black arrow head and put it under his chin.

"NO! THIS CAN'T-" Tazuma said but before falling to the ground.

Ariama sat there still asleep with that poison that she had smelled.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Sakura thought out loud.

Without even replying as usual Sasuke jumped from object to object and finally reached the cage.

"I can't open it where are the keys?" Sasuke said hanging from one side of the cage.

"Use your wits! A ninja can do this when they're in a difficult situation!" Kakashi yelled back.

Sasuke quickly thought. Then he took a naginata that was hanging near the cage and slit the cage open in one blow.

Now there was another problem, Ariama could smash her head open if some wouldn't catch her from midair.

Naruto kept moving around to see if he could catch her.

But unfortunately for him Sasuke caught her from midair.

Naruto made a face at him and mumbled, "He always gets the glory!"

"Ariama? Ari?" Sasuke and Sakura said shaking her gently to get her to wake up.

"Here give her this." Kakashi said handing Sasuke an Anti-poison serum.

"I hope this works!" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke got sweaty again and was hoping he wouldn't spill it anywhere.

He then gently opened her mouth, which sort of seemed weird but at a time like this it didn't matter!

Sasuke next poured it in. Then had her swallow the Anti-poison serum.

"Sasuke hold her close she might need help." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded.

"Eh ahem! Ow! My aching back and head!" Ariama complained.

She looked up and thought it might be Naruto again holding her. But she was shocked to see Sasuke.

"Uh...Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saved you." he replied.

Her whole face turned all the shades of pink! And get this, so did his!

"Let's go back." Kakashi said jumping onto the window sill.

"Oh and Naruto and Sasuke can you help Ariama to the camp?" Kakashi said.

"Okay." Naruto nobly yet happily said.

Sasuke held one side of her body while Naruto did the other.

 **ONCE THEY HAD GOTTEN BACK:**

"Well then that was some day." Sakura said.

"Sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are Naruto and Ariama The Nine Tails'?" he asked.

Ariama's eyes got wide and she turned around holding onto her hair.

"I...am...A JINCHURKI?!" She shrieked.

"Well that escalated." Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"It's okay." Kakashi said putting his hand on Ariama's shoulder.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! :D I think I lost it at the ending but I have something great prepared for the next chapter! :D Keep reading! Bye!


	8. Chapter 3

Okay. So the first day with Kakashi sensei turned out to be a bit of a horrible day, so they've started again...TAKE TWO!

 **THE NEXT MORNING:**

Naruto an Ariama were given a blanket last night by Kakashi so they could stay warm. But they took it off and were sleeping...HUGGING EACH OTHER!

"Where's Ari?" Sakura said looking around.

Sasuke took her face from the chin and raised it to the tree that Ariama and Naruto were sleeping in.

"Um...I think we should wake them up!" Sakura nervously said glancing a funny look at Sasuke.

"Let me handle that." Sasuke said sternly. Then he swnged from the first tree branch until he reached the branch they were sleeping on.

"Wake up!" Sasuke shouted.

"AH!" both Ariama and Naruto screamed hugging each other.

They suddenly let go and started blushing again.

'Yep they are totally in love.' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes suspiciously at both of them.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Ariama yawned.

"Ya whatever good morning." Naruto lazily yawned.

Sasuke annoyingly narrowed his eyes at Naruto then went back down...with Ariama.

Naruto made his way down safely too except he bumped along the tree...a few hundred times!

"Okay get ready! The Hokage has ordered us to go on our first mission!" Kakashi bellowed.

"Yes! Finally a REAL mission! Alright!" Naruto said happily jumping around.

"So uh what mission is it?" Ariama asked.

"We'll be..." Kakashi began.

Everyone closely listened.

"GOING TO HELP THE TOWN'S FOLKS!" he cheered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Ariama, and Naruto just stood there with so expression.

Kakashi then asked, "Why so annoyed? This is our mission after all!"

"Uh what kind of mission is that?!" Naruto boomed with anger.

"Well since Ariama here has injured herself we'll be taking it easy. By the way how are you doing? You do look a lot better than before." he replied looking thoughtfully at her legs.

"Actually I am! Yesterday when me and Naruto were eating I checked again just to see if the wound was alright. When I pulled up my leggings u=I saw a shining light that made a compass rose star then disappear." Ariama explained.

Kakashi eyes suddenly got real big.

"May I examine it?" he asked.

"Um sure I guess?" she replied perplexed.

He unraveled her leg and saw a faint light still shining. He then asked her if she could touch her wound. So she did and the light shone so brightly it could practically make you blind!

"Woah!" Kakashi awed.

"What is it?" Ariama nervously asked.

"Uh nothing to worry about I just got a bit surprised by it." Kakashi quickly said.

She nodded skeptically and then they all left.

 **AFTER A LONG DAY OF HELPING PEOPLE:**

"Oh my goodness I have never smelled this bad!" Sakura said smelling her own stench.

The others yacked at themselves too.

"Well I spot a hot spring up In front." Kakashi pointed out.

"OOH! YES!" Ariama cheered.

"Remember?! When we were little girls our mothers would take us their. Well you know what I mean." Sakura corrected herself.

Ariama nodded and begged Kakashi to let them in.

After some serious begging he said alright.

The girls were in one side with their towels and the guys were on the other side.

"Ah. This feels great." Sakura said leaning back and letting all the sores go away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke replied indifferently.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

The girls heard and started eaves dropping their conversation.

"Uh no! What do you mean!" Sasuke said shyly.

"Uh well I like this girl." he said.

"Huh? Who's she?" Sasuke said turning around.

"Um she's really nice and pretty and smart too! As smart as you but a bit higher though." Naruto replied getting lost in his daydreams.

"What does she look like?" Sasuke asked.

Normally he wouldn't even say such things! But you know what they say; Curiousity killed the cat!

"Well she has long slender and wavy dark black hair with natural blue and red highlights." he said still in his daydreams.

"Oh my! He's talking about you! He likes you!" Sakura whisper squealed.

"She wears black leggings and a top with red flames as the chest and blue as the bottom." he continued.

Sasuke started getting this jealous look in his eyes.

"She wears the hidden leaf Ninja headband and always has her tied up in a traditional hair band that is long." he kept proceeding.

Though the girls weren't the only one eaves dropping on the convo, Kakashi was doing the same!

"So you like her? Don't you?" Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. I like Ari.. AHHHHHHH!" Naruto said dreamingly before noticing it was Kakashi.

The girls quickly wrapped themselves in their towels and came over and said, "What's gong on?!"

'EEEEEEKKKKKK! SASUKE IS TOPLESS!' Sakura delightfully squealed in her thoughts.

"AH! Girls!" Sasuke frantically screamed.

He accidently pulled down Ariama's towel but she caught on...and fell on Sasuke's chest along with Saukra who was also holding on.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" the girls shrieked. One in delight and one in a nervous break down.

Sasuke couldn't see with water splashing everywhere, so he hugged tightly onto Sakura and Naruto held onto the hand of Ariama.

EVERYTHING WAS COMPLETELY GOING BIZARRE! Until a innocent passer by noticed all the fuss, shrieking and nakedness.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

They all froze and completely stared at each other then the man and started screaming!

"AHHHH!" Ariama screamed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"AHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

"AHHHHHH!" Kakashi screamed.

"AHHHH!" The man screamed. Then ran away.

 **SOME SCREAMING LATER:**

Everyone started putting on their clothes and got their backpacks then left.

It got so quiet you could hear a rabbit hop from a mile away!

"Okay I've found a spot we'll be sleeping near for this night." Kakashi said.

Naruto nervously looked at Ariama and thought if she had heard anything.

"Well i'm sleepy so i'll be going on without you guys." Ariama said trudging off toward a spot she had chosen to sleep.

"Not so quick Ariama! I'll be putting you in two by two." Kakashi stopped and said.

'Um okay but hurry i'm sleepy!" Ariama snapped.

This was her ugly you don't want to see side that had been turned on.

"Okay Sasuke and Ariama you'll be sleeping in the left tent." he ordered.

"And Naruto with Sakura." he said gesturing at the left tent.

"Well i'll start the fire you guys get your sleeping bags ready." Kakashi said starting a fire.

 **AFTER GETTING CAMP SET UP:**

"Okay so uh you like Ariama?" Kakashi asked Naruto when Ariama was inside getting her part of the tent ready.

"Why what no!" Naruto sputtered out.

"Well from the looks of it you were describing Ariama!" Sasuke teased though jealousy filled his eyes.

Then Ariama came out.

"Hey uh i'll be going to sleep early tonight, need my fuel stored up." Ariama said heading back inside.

 **AFTER EVERYONE WENT TO SLEEP:**

Sasuke was the last to go his part of the tent.

By the time he got in Ariama was sound asleep.

'She wouldn't know? Would she?' he thought.

He then nervously took his arm and placed it on Ariama's hip.

Nope. She still hadn't woken up, but she had rolled over a few times.

Naruto was outside looking for a cup of water when he noticed him sneaking-ly put an arm on the girl he had a crush on!

Ariama was awake she just didn't want to startle anyone so she stayed sound asleep.

 **THE FIRST RAYS OF DAWN:**

"Wake up!" Sakura and Naruto obnoxiously yelled loudly causing Sasuke and Ariama to wake up.

"Good morning Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Ariama yawned still rubbing her eyes.

"Um? Why is Ari on Sasuke's lap?" Sakura said blinking in disbelief.

"Uh what do you mean?" Ariama said staring back.

Sasuke and Ariama took one glance to each other and completely lost balance.

'EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! WHY AM I SITTING IN HIS LAP?!" Ariama thought.

'I thought I had only put an arm on her?' Sasuke thought.

Because of jealousy Naruto angrily stomped outside and roared "Lets just keep going got it?!"

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura said.

Ariama cocked her head, "I think he just had rough morning."

Sakura then teased "Because his girl was taken!"

Sasuke heard this and quickly left to get dressed.

 **AFTER DRESSING UP:**

"Okay as Naruto wanted, we have a special yet easy to do mission for us to do." Kakashi told the kids.

"And that is?" Ariama asked.

"We will be taking care of some bandits that have been robbing the west side of the Land of Water. Calling themselves The Water Thugs." he informed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and cheered.

"But first, we'll do a short training." Kakashi gleefully said.

Hearing that just burst Naruto's bubble but he was alright with it.

 **ARRIVING AT A TALL TREE FOREST:**

"You will learn to climb trees." Kakashi began.

"Pfft! That's easy!" Naruto scoffed.

"Using your chakra walking UP the tree's trunk." Kakashi finished.

"Okay. But I hope I won't be klutz as last time." Ariama nervously said.

"Good Luck to everyone though!" Ariama finished smiling at everyone.

Though the boys were looking at her, they still needed her "good luck" even if they were being rivals against each other.

"First get all your chakra energy focused on your feet, which will help you across the tree trunks." Kakashi explained.

"Then mark a spot quickly with your black arrow heads." Kakashi finished.

Ariama had her energy tracked onto her feet and it was so powerful you could visibly see it!

Everyone got distracted by her chakra that some quickly fell.

Kakashi was the first witness. He kept glaring at her chakra that sparkled and created a cloud like figure under her feet.

But the chakra was getting so intense, that her eyes turned red and the other half of the nine tails showed up.

"ARGH!" Ariama roared.

Everyone got so shocked they were starting to stop her but suddenly her transformation came out.

Her part of the nine tails had five tails which sprouted from her back and her hair grew longer and more ferocious than ever.

"STAY BACK! I'LL HANDLE HER!" Kakshi warned.

'The seal...IT'S BECOMING UNDONE!' Kakashi thought alarmingly.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura just stared in disbelief. This was not their friend but a secret demon locked away for ages.

Kakashi ran and leaped towards Ariama then pushed her from the stomach.

"Trap Jutsu!" he shouted.

"What the.." Naruto began feeling an enormous rage filling his heart.

Sasuke and Sakura backed up. They knew what was gonna happen.

Then Naruto let him self out and began leaping towards Kakashi.

Luckily for Kakashi he had put up a barrier. Then he began the sealing jutsu.

 **AFTER THE SEAL HAD BROKEN:**

"What was that?" Sakura asked still staring at Ariama.

"I..I don't know!" Ariama panicked.

"No it's okay." Kakashi reassured her.

Still in thought, could Ariama and Naruto be the same except born some where else, an ordinary girl with powers and an Ordinary boy with powers? It'll soon be told...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Soooooo! I hope you guys loved this chapter and stay in touch for more chapters! :D Peace!


	9. Chapter 1

The Hidden Leaf village. The village of longevity and one of the greatest hokages. Many here are friendly to each other. Unlike Naruto who is constantly being a bad kid. He isn't all bad though he's just mistreated. Though today's no different...

 **TROUBLE MAKING 101:**

"Hehehe!" Naruto giggled as he took a spray can and hid it under his desk.

"So in conclusion the enemy will be trapped and that is another technique that many ninjas use." The professor said.

Naruto then took the spray can and painted the girl's hair, the girl that was sitting in **front** of Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" The professor shouted.

"Oh nothing!" Naruto quickly responded then quickly yet silently giggled.

"EEK! NARUTO PAINTED MY HAIR YELLOW!" The girl screeched.

That girl was no ordinary girl. She was Sakura, the girl who had the crush on Sasuke the **class** "Hot Guy" as described by many Sasuke fangirls.

"Naruto! Get down here along with the rest of you!" The professor ordered.

After everyone had formed a single file line Sakura left for the girls' restroom to wash her hair.

"No fair! We always have to pay for your mistakes Naruto!" Ino complained.

"Pfft! Like I care! Naruto smugly said.

"Next up Ariama Izakami!" The professor called.

"Transform! Duplicate jutisu!" Ariama said crossing her two fingers.

Then right next to her a duplicate of herself appeared.

Ariama was is and always will be Sakura's best friend. The two were best friends since they were little.

"Next! Naruto Uzamaki!" The professor one again called.

Naruto went up and then shouted, "Transform!"

But instead of a blend in jutisu or any other jiutsus he transformed into a young girl...TOPLESS AND WITHOUT PANTS!

"Hmm...GAHHHHHHH!" The professor gawked.

"Hehehe!" Naruto chuckled.

"ZERO! ABSOLUTE NONE ZERO!" The professor yelled.

"When will you learn Naruto?" Ariama giggled.

Then the bell rung for lunch and Sakura had just came back hair still a bit wet.

"Hey Sakura!" Ariama waved and yelled.

"Ugh! Naruto!" Sakura scoffed angrily.

"Oh well. Let's go!" Ariama urged.

 **LUNCH TIME...WITH NARUTO?**

"Go find a seat for us I'll be right back with my lunch!" Sakura said running off back to the classroom.

"Hey uh Ariama?" Naruto shyly said.

"Yes?" Ariama replied with a smile.

"Can you tell Sakura I'm sorry?" He said looking at the ground.

"Why not just go to her and say sorry?" She said pointing out an obvious way.

"Uh don't you know what happens?" He said this time shivering.

"Oh right! My mistake sorry!" She said quickly noticing that Sakura turns into a mad machine once something goes wrong with her.

"Uh no it's okay! So uh I better be off now." he said blushing then quickly running off.

"Hey I'm back Ari!" Sakura yelled running next to her best friend's side.

But she accidently bumped into Sasuke who dropped his lunch at stared at Sakura. Then it got real awkward. With Ariama still staring at Naruto far off in the distance and that awkward silence between Sasuke and Sakura.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY!" Sakura said alarmingly staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Uh no it's okay I got it." Sasuke said then picked up the mess and left.

"Uh come on Sakura we better find a table." Ariama said running off with Sakura's arm.

But the thoughts in Sakura's head were screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!" While in Ariama's were "He isn't all that bad."

 **A 10 MINUTE BREAK AFTER ALL THE THOUGHT SCREAMING AND TABLE SEARCHING:**

"Sakura?" Ariama said glancing at Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura replied.

"Is it okay if I go sit with Naruto today?" She asked.

"Ya sure whatever...WAIT WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTZ!" Sakura waving her arms around in terror.

"So? He isn't what you think he is. He actually wanted to apologize, but left cause someone has anger issues." Ariama said lowering her long and arched eyebrows.

"Fine but don't expect me to be by your side while you're being laughed at." Sakura said back to slurping her Ramen Noodle Cup.

"Ok thanks! Bye!" Ariama squealed giving her best friend a hug then drifing off in her teleport jitsu.

 **IN SEARCH FOR NARUTO:**

"Hey Naruto!" Ariama said waving her arm and happily smiling.

"Huh?! WHAT DID SAKURA SEND YOU TO KILL ME?! LOOK I'M SORRY!" Naruto said covering his head with his arms.

"No silly! I just wanted to see if someone else can sit with you at lunch." Ariama said giggling.

"Oh. Uh sure." Naruto said blushing yet once again. His stomach grumbled he hadn't had food in a while or so.

Quickly noticing the sound she asked, "Here I brought a second one just in case I got hungry, but you can have it."

He noticed her smiling and had a Ramen Noodle Cup in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

"Uh are you sure you're with the right person?" Naruto said glancing around.

"Yes I am. Now please eat you look parched." Ariama nobly said placing the cup and chopsticks next to him.

What could he do? Everyone knew Ariama was impatient but in a nice way. Not like her best friend Sakura.

"Okay. Um by the way thanks." Naruto said turning his face to his right and smiling while eating.

"Your welcome. So you don't have any parents huh?" She asked.

"Ya. Though I don't like to talk about it much. You're lucky have parents though." he said replying solemnly.

"Actually, I'm going to let you out on a secret here that only Sakura knows. I don't have any." she said replying almost tearing up.

"Oh. Well at least I can compare with someone." Naruto said.

"Hmm. Well do you know how your parents died?" She asked.

"No. They died before I was born. But I don't know why everyone gawks at me for no reason and mistreat me." Naruto said breaking out in tears.

"It's okay! You've made a brand new start and have gained a friend! Don't let them distract you from the right path!" Ariama reassured him.

Ariama then cleansed his tears and held onto his shoulders and said, "I believe in you!"

Happy by the comment he gave her a big hug in response. It surprised her for a while but she got used to it.

Sakura however was rummaging through some of the bushes when she the scene. And accidently let out a gasp.

"ARIAMA!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?!" Ariama said jumping up.

"What are you doing!" Sakura said giving Naruto the stink eye.

"Look he has no parents and I don't! If you don't understand then I you don't have to be my friend it's okay I will understand." Ariama explained.

"No! I'm still your friend just don't let this out to anyone please I don't want you laughed at. Now lets return to class." Sakura said hiding behind a tree.

Ariama nodded then grabbed onto Naruto's arm and sprang up onto the tree and left for the academy.

Well that's a wrap! I hope you guys liked this Naruto fic and btw can someone tell me what that professor's named is? Thanks bye!


End file.
